


Vino

by traumereis



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumereis/pseuds/traumereis
Summary: Happy RH-Exchange! I hope that this aligns somewhat to what you were looking for, since it seemed like you were looking more for fanfic from your prompts.In case the art doesn't show up, here is the link (https://imgur.com/U2kEeJ5).





	Vino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicgenetek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/gifts).



 

 

 

Setting up his base of operations in Alistel had many perks, but the country’s gastronomic culture was not one of them. Far too many of even the senior military leadership were satisfied with the fermented slop passed off as ale, and as lips loosened by alcohol made his job easier—Heiss began resenting having to spend so much of his time around such plebian pubs.

It wasn’t as though Heiss had intended on becoming the chief black market exporter of Granorgite wine, the entire venture had started with an attempt to get into the good graces of the thaumatech technician Fennel, whose support Heiss needed to first secure to obtain a foothold into the Alistellian leadership. The technician had requested raw thaumatech material—as if Heiss were able to figure out what that was—luckily upon his fifth attempt, it turned out that Granorgite wine was an acceptable trade good for whatever supplier Fennel had already located. It wasn’t even very good (but he supposed his palate was more refined compare to most), but it did the job and was, as he came to find, very lucrative.

With the Black Chronicle in hand, it was a relatively straightforward method blinking ten years into the past, lifting some new bottles from some unsuspecting Granorgite shop’s cellar, stashing them in the derelict mine outside the city, and then popping back to the present and grabbing the now aged bottles during his lunch break. It was nice to have a routine, as he did back as his time in Granorg, and so as the months progressed, he had built out the interior of his wine cellar, adding in various devices acquired from Fennel for regulating temperature and such. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RH-Exchange! I hope that this aligns somewhat to what you were looking for, since it seemed like you were looking more for fanfic from your prompts. 
> 
> In case the art doesn't show up, here is the link (https://imgur.com/U2kEeJ5).


End file.
